Tatouages
by Arguei
Summary: Un bon ninja devrait pourtant savoir que le calme ne dure jamais. Et c'est pas Tsunade qui dira le contraire, surtout pas après un matin comme celui la.[semi UA, contient du yaoi et du yuri et du vocabulaire fleuri]


**Auteur** : Mi, le retour (encore).

**Série **: Naruto

**Titre** : Tatouage

**Genre : **houlà. Semi UA, ça veut dire que l'histoire prend place dans le monde de Naruto, mais avec quelques changements, surtout au niveau de l'histoire. Spoiler jusqu'à un certains point. Steampunk un peu aussi. Et cette fic ne sera pas pour les enfants, pour violence et mœurs légères, et sexualité divers et variée (voire débordante dans le cas de certaines personnes). Et vocabulaire de charretiers junkie qui a passer un peu trop de temps avec des putes de bas étage. Et présence fortuite de certains personnages secondaires un peu trop ignoré à mon goût (Ibiki !!!)

Interprétation vaseuse de l'auteur, qui nécessitera parfois des notes de début de chapitres un peu longuette. Mais rien de bien grave, enfin, j'espère.

Et avec tout ça, OOC de certains personnages. Et enfin, GIRL POWER !

Non mais. J'en ai un peu marre de voir les filles de ce manga passer pour des potiches, cette histoire contiendra donc de la nana couillue à souhait.

**Disclameir** : Naruto pas à moi.

**Note : **oui, une nouvelle fic, alors que je suis supra a la traîne pour beaucoup. Mais elle me démangeait celle la, beaucoup. L'explication du titre apparaîtra vite. Et pourquoi Sasuke est la dedans, je me le demande. Gnih. Et enfin, comme expliqué un peu plus loin au dessus, une explication pour comprendre un peu le chapitre. Nana couillue, donc. Ce qui apparaît nettement des ce prologue, notamment avec l'évolution de caractère que j'ai donné à Sakura (enfin, en même temps, avec les tarés qui évoluent autour d'elle, son éducation de petite fille sage ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps selon moi, et l'Inner Sakura s'est fait une joie de prendre la première place rire sadique). Et OOC. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de coller à la psyché de base, enfin, on verra. Moi et ma tendance a collé pas mal de travers aux personnages, notamment la clope… Et si vous vous dites que ça commence doucement, c'est que j'ai quand même envie de ménager mes lecteurs, quand même. Avec ce qui vous attends par la suite, bouhahahaha !!!

Hum.

Bonne lecture donc. Et les reviews sont bienvenues pour me dire ce que vous penser de ça.

Ah, oui, dernière chose : ce chapitre contient de l'explication architecturale vaseuse.

Z'êtes prévenus :)

OoO

**Le calme avant la tempête.**

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient à peine les rues de Konoha que Naruto était déjà debout ; cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réveil pour se lever, sa routine était quasi invariable. A cinq heures du matin, il était debout. Qu'il soit ou non en mission.

Il s'étira, tentant de remettre ses idées en place ; être debout ne signifiait pas forcément être réveillé. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'une de ses plantes avait besoin d'eau…

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce qui lui servait de cuisine, histoire de se faire un café bien fort. La boisson était plutôt rare et chère par ici, et même s'il en ramenait assez souvent de ses missions à l'extérieur, il ne s'en servait qu'avec parcimonie. Mais ce matin était un de ces matins où il avait l'impression que le brouillard niché dans sa tête ne s'en irait pas avec un verre d'eau et toasts grillé, son petit-déjeuner habituel.

Il avait à peine fini de préparer sa tasse que quelques coups furent frappés à la porte ; inutile de se donner la peine de répondre. Ses voisins ne venaient jamais le voir, et les autres, au bout d'un moment, passaient tout simplement par la fenêtre. C'est ce qui se passa. Le blond accueillit d'un haussement de sourcil son professeur, qui leva simplement la main en guise de bonjour.

Depuis que Kakashi vivait à l'étage en dessous, ses visites étaient bien plus fréquentes, au grand dam de Naruto, qui, au nom de la politesse élémentaire et du respect du à ses supérieurs, se devait à chaque fois de l'inviter à prendre un verre où à manger, selon l'heure à laquelle il se présentait. Et bien évidemment, le ninja ne refusait jamais.

-« Qui se lève tôt, gagne trois pièces. »

-Bien sur Prof', si vous le dites…café ?

-Non merci, je préfère le thé.

Une chance, pensa Naruto, tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se faire sa boisson sans que le fait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui paraisse le déranger plus que ça. Kakashi s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, et les deux hommes sirotèrent leur boisson respective dans un silence que seul troublait le chant des oiseaux matinaux.

Naruto avait appris à aimer ces moments avec son professeur ; lui qui avait toujours vécu seul dans ce petit appartement, avait au départ mal vécu les incursions régulières d'un type venu lui donner des conseils nutritionnel alors que lui-même n'était pas un chantre du genre. Et puis, les années passants, il s'était habitué. Enfin, deux ans plus tôt, Kakashi avait déménagé, lorsque l'immeuble où il habitait alors avait fait l'objet de rénovations. Temporairement au départ, puis, il avait fini par s'installer définitivement. Et ses visites avaient fini par être définitivement quotidienne.

Naruto s'y était habitué, réclamant seulement à son professeur de faire un peu les courses de temps en temps ; Kakashi, à chaque fois, lui donnait une liasse de billets. Remboursements des frais. Sa flemmardise était incroyable par moment.

Sasuke venait aussi parfois, traînant sa grande carcasse toute vêtue de noir, profitant de ce moment entres hommes, avant d'aller retrouver leur coéquipière, plus colérique et acharnée qu'une bande de vautours sur un cadavre encore frais.

Ce matin là n'y fit pas exception et Sasuke, tout comme Kakashi un peu plus tôt entra par la fenêtre pour se servir lui-même dans la petite cuisine du blond. Dans ces moments-là, Naruto soupirait et disait qu'il allait finir par terminer ses jours à tenir une épicerie, ça irait plus vite.

Leur prof' ricanait et son ami, bien que peu démonstratif, se permettait un sourire narquois.

Ils parlaient peu, mais l'ambiance était détendue, sereine.

Un matin calme comme Naruto les aimait.

OoO

Dans un autre appartement, Sakura elle aussi se réveillait.

Elle cligna des yeux et s'étira, satisfaite. Le drap qui la recouvrait partiellement ne cachait en rien sa nudité et pas plus celle de la jolie blonde à ses cotés. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Ino, qui dormait encore dans le but de la réveillée elle aussi.

Elle se sentait d'humeur câline ce matin, c'était rare : elle fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de son amie, chatouillant le nombril, ce qui fit grogner la blonde, qui gigota faiblement dans l'espoir d'échapper aux chatouilles sans trop faire d'efforts.

Peine perdue. Le rire de la fille à ses cotés résonna dans son oreille, la faisant grogner un peu plus fort, et la sortant de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir Sakura à moitié avachie sur elle, riant doucement.

-Salope.

La jeune fille éclata de rire franchement, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Elle n'était pas du matin, et son amie le savait. Et en profitait chaque fois qu'elle pouvait.

Ino se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et secoua la tête. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, témoins de la nuit plus qu'agitée qu'elle avait passé. Elle regarda Sakura se lever, passer un t-shirt large et s'allumer une cigarette.

-Tu sais, avec Asuma comme prof', j'étais celle qui avait le plus de chance de finir accro à la nicotine.

-Ca te ferait pas de mal, vu comment tu peux être nerveuse. Et tailler des bonzaïs, ça va un temps, chérie, pas tout le temps.

-J't'emmerde. Et vu ce qu'Asuma fumait, m'étonne pas qu'il ait été aussi calme. Et Shikamaru était déjà pas bien réactif avant de s'y mettre, mais ça empire avec le temps.

-M'en fous de toutes manière.Ca me calme et j'aime ça.

-Ca te calme, hein ? C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas retournée une vertèbre en couchant avec moi, tu te ramollis, ma fille.

Sakura grimaça un peu au souvenir d'une des nuits quelle avaient passée ensemble ou son état d'excitation avait été douloureux pour son amie. Ca faisait pas mal de temps que leur relation avait pris ce tournant inattendue, mais elles ne formaient pas un couple pour autant. C'est juste qu'elles étaient tellement ensemble, dès qu'elle le pouvait, qu'avec les hormones et la difficulté de leurs vies, elles en étaient venues naturellement à passer à ce stade d'intimité plus poussée.

Ino ricana en voyant la tête de son amie et lui signala qu'elle était plus résistante à la douleur qu'elle. Il n'y avait guère que Tenten qui pouvait prétendre à être encore plus résistante qu'elle de ce point de vue là, et ça n'était pas peu dire.

Elles finirent par aller se laver, ensemble, et s'habiller sommairement pour prendre un petit déjeuner sur la micro terrasse du studio de Sakura. Le matin se levait à peine, et les rues étaient encore calmes. Elles étaient peu habillée mais s'en fichaient, Sakura ayant élu domicile dans un des quartiers les plus encombrés d'arbres du village caché de la feuille, qui n'avait plus de village que le nom.

Konoha avait été bâti à l'époque quasiment dans la forêt, sans doute pour permettre aux ninjas de l'époque d'être mieux cachés. Et malgré l'expansion rapide, les habitants n'avaient pas perdues l'habitude de planter des arbres un peu partout, et certains bâtiments étaient carrément construit autour ou sur un arbre. Ino avait d'ailleurs dans son salon, en lieux et place d'un mur, le tronc d'un magnifique noyer, qui donnaient d'excellent fruit chaque automne, et elle interdisait toujours la moindre cigarette dans son appartement, de peur que le vieil arbre en soit affecté. Shikamaru et Sakura râlait toujours quand ils étaient chez elle, et se retrouvaient souvent sur le toit à fumer ensemble, sous les branches du dit noyer lors des soirées chez la jeune fille.

La Vieille Ville était la partie la plus pittoresque du village, la plus arborisée aussi, et beaucoup de kunoïchis y avaient élus domicile, séduites par la sérénité de l'endroit, et par l'intimité qu'il pouvait apporté, malgré la proximité des bâtiments. Et aussi par les loyers modérés, du fait qu'un appartement la bas ne pouvait jamais être plus grand que trois pièces, toujours du fait des constructions anarchiques et des boisements intempestifs.

Sakura et Ino y avaient élues domiciles, ainsi que TenTen, ce qui avait grandement contribué à les rapprochées au fil des années. Et ce, même si leurs trois caractères étaient plutôt explosifs.

Avec les années, Sakura avaient laissée de coté la petite fille timide qu'elle avait été, puis la frêle adolescente féminine pour devenir une shinobi plus dure que la moyenne. Et plus masculine que la plupart des hommes, même si elle gardait une certaine part de coquetterie, qui n'était pas gâchée par les cicatrices qu'elle arborait plus où moins selon ses tenues, ni par les muscles de ses bras, fins, mais malgré tout plus devellopées que la plupart des filles.

Ca, et elle se gardait de porter une tenue intégralement noire ou trop sombre. D'après elle, ils avaient déjà Sasuke dans son équipe pour jouer au prince des ténèbres, et ça suffisait largement.

Ino, elle, n'avait pas subie une évolution physique semblable à celle de sa camarade. Elle restait fine, plus en douceur, mais ses yeux démontraient sa puissance et sa détermination, et elle avait largement augmenté la puissance de ses dons héréditaires.

Le soleil se levait un peu plus, réchauffant l'atmosphère et amenant avec lui plus d'agitation dans les rues. Sakura habitant au dernier étage d'un immeuble assez haut, appuyé contre un chêne gigantesque, les bruits de la rue ne leur parvenaient qu'en un bourdonnement, et même les ninjas, qui couraient déjà un peu partout de toits en toits à cette heure de la matinée ne les dérangeait pas.

Sauf lorsque l'un deux atterrit souplement sur le balcon en riant.

TenTen.

-Salut les minettes, alors, on glande ?

Les filles la saluèrent et l'invitèrenet à les rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. L'espace sur le balconnet était encore plus réduit mais cela ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Seule la brune nouvellement arrivée râla un peu qu'elle n'avaient décidément pas assez d'espace pour ses jambes.

Il fallait dire aussi, qu'à dix-neuf ans, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la jeune fille qu'elles avaient connue.

Un mètre quatre vingt, longiligne, une poitrine généreuse, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son appartenance au coté féminin de la force malgré ses fringues de mec et elle avait définitivement abandonnée les macarons pour une coupe courte et ébouriffée qui lui donnait un petit coté encore plus rieur. Judicieux avait dit Ino quand elle s'était fait coupé les cheveux. Elle était d'une perpétuelle bonne humeur, et d'une patience à toute épreuves, surtout quand on savait les énergumènes qu'elle se traînait comme équipe ; entre Gaï et Lee, les perpétuelles excités du combat et Hajime (1), le mec le plus cynique du monde, il en fallait de la patience.

Elles déjeunèrent en prenant leur temps, papotant gaiement, Ino râlant quand Tenten tirait sur les clopes de Sakura, et firent même un test passablement débile dans un magazine féminin, riant toujours plus des questions tordues et des réponses saugrenues.

La belle vie, quoi.

OoO

Dans son bureau, Tsunade recevait l'équipe huit, sans leur professeur. Kurenaï avait été nommée sur une autre mission, mais, même sans elle, cette équipe restait l'une des meilleures.

Kiba et son chien, Akamaru, qui faisait désormais la taille d'un poney, Shino, ses insectes et son calme légendaire et la timide Hinata (2), redoutable au combat par l'enseignement dur qu'elle avait reçu, étaient l'équipe de shinobis dont les liens étaient les plus fort et ce, même avec la légendaire équipe sept, qui, pourtant, n'était pas en reste de ce coté-là.

Mais même sans le chaotique passé des membres de l'autre équipe, ceux là étaient plus proches et plus soudées que n'importe qui. Et ils n'en étaient que plus redoutables.

Les rapports de missions furent remis et Tsunade soupira. Kiba écrivaient vraiment n'importe comment, avec vingt fautes à la ligne, quand à Shino, son écriture en pattes de mouches-sans mauvais jeu de mots- lui avaient fait subir une involontaire amélioration de ses capacités de déchiffrages. Plus aucun message ne pouvait lui faire peur, elle pouvait tout déchiffrer.

Seule Hinata, avec son éducation stricte et poussée, lui rendit une feuille propre, sans fautes et écrite soigneusement et lisiblement. Un vrai bonheur.

La blonde posa les feuilles et fixa Hinata. Cette époque de l'année n'avait jamais été drôle pour elle, vu la tension perpétuelle du clan Hyuga, depuis les évènements catastrophiques d'il y a huit ans.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Inutile d'essayer de la pousser à se confier, elle n'en ferait rien. Elle doutait même que ses coéquipiers fussent vraiment au courant de toutes façons.

Et elle qui allait recevoir la visite de Hiashi, d'ici peu, pour lui demander une nouvelle fois de relancer les recherches.

Tsunade les congédia et se prépara à la visite du chef du clan. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le village était agité, mais elle ressentait une certaine impression de sérénité.

Elle en ouvrit même son courrier de bon coeur, surtout les résultats de son loto quotidien, pourtant toujours aussi nul

Elle perdit vite son sourire, et sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

Merde.

Elle avait gagné le gros lot.

OoO

La matinée était bien avancée et le vie se poursuivait paisiblement, la routine confortant la plupart des shinobis dans une impression de sérénité et de paix, et ce, malgré le fait que la vie d'un shinobi soit un perpétuel engrenage de combats, de sang, d'entraînements intensifs et de douleur.

Mais ce matin-là, les évènements prouvèrent à Tsunade que la vie d'un Hokage ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps paisible. Maudissant une fois de plus Jiraiya, qui l'avait ramenée ici, elle se prépara à une tempête d'évènements qui allaient définitivement briser le quotidien routinier de certains.

OoO

rire diabolique Non, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. Un bonbon virtuel au revieweur qui posera les bonnes questions à ce propos. rire diabolique bis

j'avais bien dis OOC et fille couillue, mais pas Hinata, non mais quand même, fallait pas exagérer non plus (sa petite sœur, par contre…).

OoO

_Et voila le prologue. J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le terminer ainsi, histoire de montrer quand même que y'a un quelconque intérêt dans l'histoire et de pas faire une introduction trop bobonne. Non mais. N'hésitez donc pas à commenter cette histoire, me dire s'il reste des fautes, posez des questions, complimenter l'auteur, bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !_

_Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, vu que ce prologue était écrit depuis pas mal de temps, et que le chapitre 1 n'a pas beaucoup avancé._

_Mais je me suis décidée à le poster histoire d'avoir une motivation supplémentaire pour écrire cette histoire, définitivement bien différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais qui m'intéresse particulièrement à écrire. Donc, hein, reviews !!_


End file.
